


Le Secret de Léon

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Les Malheurs de Sophie | The Misfortunes of Sophie - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Léon ne le faisait pas exprès, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Malgré tous ses efforts pour arrêter, il se surprenait toujours à admirer Sophie et à ne plus pouvoir détacher ses yeux d'elle."
Relationships: Léon de Rugès & Paul d'Aubert, Sophie de Réan/Léon de Rugès
Kudos: 4





	Le Secret de Léon

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Les Malheurs de Sophie_ est une série d'animation appartenant à France 3 et Canal J, d'après l'oeuvre de madame la Comtesse de Ségur. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 23 août 2018.

Léon ne le faisait pas exprès, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Malgré tous ses efforts pour arrêter, il se surprenait toujours à admirer Sophie et à ne plus pouvoir détacher ses yeux d'elle. La jeune femme avait bien grandi, devenant une personne très attirante – personne ne pouvait le nier. Cependant, ce que remarquait surtout Léon, c'était son sourire un peu moqueur et ses yeux brillants d'intelligence et d'effronterie. On devinait dans le regard de Sophie un esprit vif et gai, et dans son attitude toute l'affection qu'elle pouvait avoir pour autrui. Contrairement à Camille et Madeleine qui semblaient aimer tout le monde avec la même douceur qui finissait par en être de la distance, Sophie, sans être grossière pour autant, exprimait son attachement de manière plus ouverte et plus franche. Elle avait également un rire franc et éclatant qui ravissait Léon, loin des rires légèrement faux des Parisiennes qu'il côtoyait davantage.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Léon était tombé amoureux de Sophie. Et à présent qu'il l'avait remarqué, le jeune homme faisait tout son possible pour l'oublier. En vain.

Il n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps exactement il ressentait cela pour elle, simplement que c'était arrivé. Et que ni elle, ni Jean, ni personne s'il pouvait l'empêcher, ne devait jamais rien savoir : ses sentiments devaient rester un secret qu'il emporterait dans sa tombe. Après tout, il savait pertinemment que son frère aimait Sophie depuis bien longtemps – il lui semblait même depuis toujours – et que celle-ci lui rendait bien ces sentiments. Jamais on n'aurait pu voir deux personnes aussi faites l'une pour l'autre : Jean était toujours prêt à la défendre et ne s'emportait que lorsqu'on lui faisait du tort ; Sophie le prenait comme confident et conseiller pour tout ce qu'elle jugeait important. Tout le monde savait qu'ils s'aimaient. Comment Léon pourrait-il un seul instant trahir son frère, en avouant son amour à Sophie ? C'était impossible. Il devait le cacher, quitte à en souffrir, subissant chaque acte de gentillesse de la jeune femme comme une nouvelle brûlure dans son cœur.

Léon décida qu'il lui faillait s'éloigner pour éteindre ses sentiments, et s'engagea dans l'armée. Cette décision ne surprit personne – Léon avait toujours parlé de devenir soldat – mais tous en avaient été un peu attristés, et Sophie avait pâli en lui demandant de prendre garde et de leur revenir vivant. Nouveau coup de poignard dans le cœur de Léon, qui l'avait reçu avec un grand sourire : il était temps que l'éloignement lui fasse oublier ces sentiments.

Il eut tort sur un point : l'éloignement ne faisait que les raffermir. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à elle, tout le temps, sur le champ de bataille, seul le visage de Sophie l'accompagnait... Il comprit alors qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à son affliction, et une bataille particulièrement difficile dans laquelle il fut blessé le convainquit qu'il devait en parler, avouer, faire quelque chose !

On lui offrit une permission et il put rentrer à Paris. Sophie était chez eux, et à peine eut-elle le temps de le voir qu'elle lui sauta au cou pour l'accueillir, ravie de le voir sain et sauf. Léon ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer sa surprise en la voyant chez les Rugès, ce à quoi Sophie répondit dans un éclat de rire :

« Nous n'avons pas réussi à t'envoyer de lettre, Jean et moi. Et puis nous avons décidé qu'il serait mieux de t'annoncer la nouvelle en personne, alors me voici !  
\- La nouvelle, avait pâli Léon qui devinait déjà ce qu'il se passait ? Laquelle ?  
\- Jean et moi nous nous marions ! Nous voulions être certains que tu pourrais venir, pour être témoin ! »  
En une phrase innocente, Sophie venait de lui briser le cœur. Léon n'en laissa cependant rien paraître, lorsqu'il sourit pour lui répondre :  
« Félicitations ! Je suis heureux pour vous ! Bien sûr que je serai là. »

Et le pire était sans doute qu'il était sincère.

Léon regarda la femme qu'il aimait continuer à lui expliquer les préparatifs sans qu'il n'écoute vraiment. Sophie irradiait de bonheur devant ses yeux. Il n'aurait jamais pu pensé que quelqu'un puisse être aussi heureux, et pourtant, c'était le cas. Il se jura de faire tout son possible pour qu'elle le reste... même si cela signifiait souffrir en silence.

La cérémonie fut magnifique. Jean dévorait sa promise des yeux : son amour était tellement sincère et évident que personne ne douta un moment que ce mariage serait un succès. Léon en eut mal, cachant autant qu'il le pouvait la jalousie qui le rongeait. Malgré les protestations de tout le monde, il prit comme excuse une convocation à Paris pour partir au plus vite après la cérémonie, participant à peine au repas. Paul fut le seul à remarquer réellement ce comportement étrange : les autres, en particulier Sophie et Jean (assaillis de toutes parts par les invités venus les féliciter) étaient bien trop pris par la fête.

Léon dut lutter contre ses démons : il en venait à rêver de voir son frère mourir pour le remplacer auprès de Sophie, puis se repentait de penser des choses si horribles, mais recommençait malgré lui. Il ne revint à Fleurville que pour les dix ans de la petite Pauline, chez qui il retrouvait l'image de Sophie au même âge : la même joie de vivre et vivacité. Ce fut également la première fois qu'il revit Sophie et Jean depuis leur mariage, revenus de leur voyage de noces. Entre la petite Pauline, les enfants de ses cousines, l'annonce des fiançailles de Paul et Marguerite et le retour de Sophie... Léon se sentait submergé. C'était insupportable, mais il n'aurait raté cela pour rien au monde. Encore une fois, Paul fut le seul à remarquer l'attitude étrange de Léon : il se décida à découvrir ce qu'il se passait.

Peu avant son mariage avec Marguerite, Paul invita Léon à venir le voir pour passer une soirée ensemble, juste tous les deux, en « souvenir de leur enfance ». L'amitié de Paul et l'alcool aidant, Léon sentit sa langue se délier... Et son secret lui échappa. Paul le rassura, lui révélant qu'il l'avait déjà deviné, et lui promettant de le garder avec lui. Au moins, à présent, Léon n'était plus seul à devoir supporter les épreuves qui l'attendaient : il avait un allié pour le soutenir.

Et cet allié, il allait en avoir besoin.

Sophie et Jean eurent des enfants. Et bien que Léon adore ses neveux et ses nièces, chaque naissance et chaque anniversaire ne lui rappelait qu'encore davantage son amour impossible... C'était de beaux enfants, parfaits mélanges entre leurs parents : les cheveux noirs de leur père, mais l'énergie de leur mère, toujours souriant et prêts à aider... Léon aimait plus que tout jouer avec eux et leur raconter des histoires, et eux n'aimaient rien de plus que l'écouter parler de ses aventures à l'armée.

Paul l'invitait souvent chez lui, et Léon lui en était reconnaissant : cela lui permettait de demeurer près de ses proches, sans avoir à s'installer à Réan (comme on s'y serait attendu), et de devoir subir un bonheur qui lui était interdit. Il ne pouvait pas non plus demeurer à Fleurville, ne voulant ni déranger ses cousines, ni son père, qui avait cédé à la requête de sa sœur et s'était installé à Fleurville avec elle. Marguerite avait tout d'abord eut du mal à accepter ces invitations de son époux, mais rapidement, l'habitude était prise, et la jeune femme n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il en soit autrement.

Le temps passa. Les enfants étaient devenus grands, et les trois familles avaient vieilli. Léon était devenu un excellent homme de guerre et un chef des armées aimé. Il fut énormément regretté lorsqu'il décida de prendre sa retraite et de s'installer au château de Rosbourg avec Paul et Marguerite, comme ils le lui avaient proposé. Cela ne manqua pas de surprendre un peu, qu'il accepte ainsi de quitter sa chère ville de Paris, mais il se justifia en disant qu'il voulait profiter de sa famille et de ses amis autant que cela lui serait permis, et tout le monde en fut ravi.

On lui demandait parfois s'il regrettait de ne pas s'être marié, et il répondait avec un sourire un peu moqueur qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cela, lui ! En vérité, il s'était retrouvé incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit d'autre que Sophie, qui lui était pourtant à jamais inaccessible. Il ne voulait pas se mentir à lui-même en épousant une femme qu'il ne pouvait que rendre malheureuse, et préféra rester célibataire en s'occupant des enfants de ses amis comme les siens. Il se disait qu'au moins, à sa mort, toute la fortune des Rugès reviendrait à la famille de Jean et Sophie, et, qu'ainsi, d'une certaine manière, il y aurait toujours un peu de lui auprès de celle qu'il aimait...

Léon finit par tomber malade, au grand chagrin de tout le monde sauf de lui-même : on ne l'avait, au contraire, jamais vu aussi calme et serein. Il semblait même attendre avec une certaine impatience que tout soit fini...

Lorsque vint le moment des adieux, tous l'embrassèrent et le pleurèrent : malgré leurs prières pour qu'il guérisse et reste encore auprès d'eux, rien n'avait pu le soigner, et ils le sentaient partir. Léon leur rappela son affection à tous, leur demandant de ne pas le pleurer trop longtemps. Il donna sa bénédiction à tous les enfants de ses amis, à ses neveux, à ses nièces, qu'il aimait comme les siens ; il embrassa la jeune Pauline qui avait bien grandi et attendait son premier enfant. Paul fut le dernier à lui faire ses adieux, lui renouvelant dans un murmure la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, de toujours garder son secret.

Alors, dans un sourire bienheureux, Léon rendit son dernier soupir.


End file.
